Nanos
Nanos are one of the primary components of the leveling system in FusionFall. They were created by the unlikely team of Dexter and Mandark. Nanos are miniaturized versions of Cartoon Network characters designed to aid the player through various means. There are 42 Nanos in the Game currently. Although the NPCs of characters in the game have more realistic looks, the nanos still aquire the cartoony look of them. As of now the player can do any of four avaible nano mission each four levels. An example of this is that in which the player reaches Level 32, you can do the Courage, Samurai Jack, Aku, and Humongousaur Nano missions to if so the player chooses. New Nanos are currently in development. At least seven Nanos have been rumored to be put in the game. Pictures have surfaced of nanos such as Flapjack, Chowder, Ghostfreak, Upgrade, 10 year-old Ben Tennyson, and Zak Saturday. In the Fusionfall adventure, Ice King Invasion, two nanos of Waybig and Alien X, the final two aliens, can be seen on a shelf to the left upon entering the Ice King's Castle (but they might just be toys plus Alien X came out and Way Big is coming out). On february 16th, Fusionfall editors changed the nano styles up a bit. Finn, Alien X, and Rex were added in the game, if your level four or over you can get them by codes being the first code nanos and dexlabs have announced the new Johnny Bravo, an Unstable nano, and Cheese nanos are now released! During nano project missions, the player collects items for the development of new nanos. According to these missions, nanos of Mayor, Computress, Ace, Fuzzy Lumkins, Princess, May Kanker, Hoss Delgado, Lee Kanker, Marie Kanker, the Scotsman, Father, Toiletnator, Stickybeard, Coop, Mr. Herriman, Frankie, 15 - year old Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Grandpa Max, and Tetrax are under development by scientists of various NPC groups. Also, Ben sends Dexter samples from Chromastone, Spidermonkey, and Jetray for nano development. SPOILER ALERT: Plans to release nanos of Rath, Mordecai, Rigby, Ultimate Big Chill, Way Big, and Jake nanos have surfaced, and in the new intro when starting the game it is shown that there is also a Sym-Bionic Nano.If you enter Dexlabs you will see unstable nano versions of Ra'ad Flapjack and Sym-bionic Titan there. Picture: http://img42.imageshack.us/i/newnanos.png/ You can also see silhouettes of Mordecai and Ultimate Big Chill nanos on the front page. Gameplay Once the player has earned a Nano, it can be summoned to aid them. Nanos will generally float just above the character's right shoulder, though they will occasionally hover around the player in a small circle. Players can carry three Nanos at any given point, which can be swapped for others at a Nano Station. The player's current Nanos can be seen in the bottom-right corner of the screen, arranged by slot order (1, 2, and 3). Each Nano has three Nano Powers, one of which the player must select upon the Nano's creation; e.g. Numbuh Two helps a player run faster, while Mandark makes a player and their group jump higher. The chosen ability can be changed later at a Nano Station for the price of one appropriate Power Item and a certain amount of Fusion Matter (based on the player's level). There are a total of 36 Nano Powers, and three copies of each power, one for each Nano type. Nanos must be summoned for their powers to be used. Every Nano has a stamina bar, which determines how long they can remain active. A summoned Nano will slowly lose stamina until it runs out. Stamina can be regained by giving Potions to the Nano or putting it away to rest. If the Nano has a passive power, its stamina will drain at an accelerated rate. Powers that require manual activation will drain a large amount of stamina at once. A Nano with low stamina will become visibly tired. If a Nano runs out of stamina or is put away while tired, its picture will sink, and the player must wait for it to recover a minimum amount of stamina for it to become usable again. You can recover your Nanos' stamina by giving them Nano Potions. Guard, Antidote, and Freedom will drain some stamina when the effect to counter is triggered. Like if a player gets stunned by a monster, the Freedom Nano will lose some stamina to stop it, same with Guard and Antidote. Recall and Revive - Group will drain a severe amount of stamina. Now Finn, Rex, and Alien X Nanos are now avaible. Coming soon are Cheese and Johnny Bravo nanos. Also, in the graduation area there seems to be a "Nano creation chamber" with nano versions of Mordecai,Rigby,Jake,Rath, Way Big and Ultimate Big Chill have been seen with what appears to be unstable nanos inside. Hinting that these characters and more characters will be added in the Future. When you go on to the FusionFall home screen there are shadows of to-be Nanos. Nano Codes *Finn = FFCiminmyelement *Rex = FFCcontrolnanite *Alien X = FFCcreationforge Nanos {|cellspacing="1" cellpadding="1" border="1" class="wikitable sortable" style="font-size:90%; text-align: left; margin: 0 auto; border-collapse: collapse;" |-bgcolor="#cccccc" !Level !Name !class="unsortable"|Image !Cartoon !Type !Nano Mission !class="unsortable"|Ability 1 !class="unsortable"|Ability 2 !class="unsortable"|Ability 3 !Mission Giver |- |01 |Finn | |Adventure Time with Finn and Jake |bgcolor="#ff0000"|Blastons |Basic Training (Part 3 of 3) |align="center"| Jump - Self |align="center"| Revive - Self |align="center"| Damage - Point |Ben |- |02 |Rex | |Generator Rex |bgcolor="#0000ff"|Adaptium |Advanced Training (Part 3 of 6) |align="center"| Stun - Cone |align="center"| Damage - Cone |align="center"| Run - Self |Lance |- |02 |Alien X | |Ben 10 & Ben 10 Alien Force |bgcolor="#ffff00"|Cosmix |Advanced Training (Part 4 of 6) |align="center"| Health - Self Area |align="center"| Snare - Target Area |align="center"| Recall - Self |Lance |- |04 |Unstable Nano(nano) |Image:Attachment.jpg] |None |bgcolor="0000ff"|Adaptium |Unstable Nano |align="center"|Unstable Power |align="center"|Unstable Power |align="center"|Unstable Power |Dexter |- |04 |Numbuh Two | |Codename: Kids Next Door |bgcolor="#0000ff"|Adaptium |Sector Defense |align="center"| Run - Self |align="center"| Recall - Group |align="center"| Bonus |Numbuh Two |- |04 |Eddy | |Ed, Edd n Eddy |bgcolor="#ffff00"|Cosmix |Get Reddy |align="center"| Health - Self |align="center"| Run - Group |align="center"| Guard |Eddy |- |04 |Blossom | |The Powerpuff Girls |bgcolor="#ffff00"|Cosmix |Lame Imitation |align="center"| Stun - Area |align="center"| Antidote |align="center"| Freedom - Group |Blossom |- |04 |Wilt | |Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends |bgcolor="#ff0000"|Blastons |Fizzy Rox And Roll |align="center"| Jump - Self |align="center"| Snare - Target Area |align="center"| Snare - Cone |Wilt |- |04 |Dee Dee | |Dexter's Laboratory |bgcolor="#ff0000"|Blastons |Lab Accidents |align="center"| Damage - Point |align="center"| Revive - Group |align="center"| Damage - Area |Dee Dee |- |04 |Numbuh Five | |Codename: Kids Next Door |bgcolor="#ff0000"|Blastons |Creature Discomfort |align="center"| Revive - Self |align="center"| Sneak - Group |align="center"| Leech - Point |Numbuh Five |- |- |08 |Cheese | |Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends |bgcolor="#ff0000"|Blastons |Sorted Chesses |align="center"| Health - Group |align="center"| Scavenge |align="center"| Run - Self |Cheese |-08 |- |08 |Eduardo | |Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends |bgcolor="#0000ff"|Adaptium |Scary Monsters |align="center"| Drain - Area |align="center"| Radar |align="center"| Health - Self Area |Eduardo |- |08 |Edd | |Ed, Edd n Eddy |bgcolor="#ffff00"|Cosmix |Mistaken Eddentity |align="center"| Recall - Self |align="center"| Treasure Finder |align="center"| Snare - Self Area |Edd |- |08 |Megas | |Megas XLR |bgcolor="#0000ff"|Adaptium |Scrapheap Scrap |align="center"| Sleep - Cone |align="center"| Sneak - Self |align="center"| Sleep - Area |Coop |- |08 |Billy | |The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy |bgcolor="#0000ff"|Adaptium |Carnival Collection |align="center"| Freedom - Self |align="center"| Sleep - Self Area |align="center"| Damage - Cone |Billy |- |11 |Professor Utonium | |The Powerpuff Girls |bgcolor="#ffff00"|Cosmix |Mutation Abomination |align="center"| Drain - Point |align="center"| Jump - Group |align="center"| Rocket - Self |Professor Utonium |- |12 |Buttercup | |The Powerpuff Girls |bgcolor="#ff0000"|Blastons |A Personal Matter |align="center"| Stun - Cone |align="center"| Health - Group |align="center"| Scavenge |Buttercup |- |12 |Him | |The Powerpuff Girls |bgcolor="#ff0000"|Blastons |Doppelganger Gang |align="center"| Drain - Area |align="center"| Health - Self Area |align="center"| Freedom - Self |Him |- |12 |Bloo | |Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends |bgcolor="#0000ff"|Adaptium |Leaderbored |align="center"| Treasure Finder |align="center"| Snare - Cone |align="center"| Stun - Cone |Bloo |- |12 |Bubbles | |The Powerpuff Girls |bgcolor="#ffff00"|Cosmix |Squirrel Squad |align="center"| Snare - Target Area |align="center"| Jump - Self |align="center"| Damage - Point |Bubbles |- |12 |Demongo | |Samurai Jack |bgcolor="#0000ff"|Adaptium |Go, Demongo, Go |align="center"| Damage - Area |align="center"| Snare - Self Area |align="center"| Revive - Self |The Scotsman |- |16 |Fourarms | |Ben 10 & Ben 10: Ultimate Alien |bgcolor="#ffff00"|Cosmix |Plant Problems |align="center"| Sleep - Self Area |align="center"| Scavenge |align="center"| Leech - Point |Grandpa Max |- |16 |Numbuh One | |Codename: Kids Next Door |bgcolor="#ff0000"|Blastons |Skunk Support |align="center"| Damage - Cone |align="center"| Health - Self |align="center"| Bonus |Numbuh One |- |16 |Johnny Bravo | |Johnny Bravo |bgcolor="#0000ff"|Adaptium |??? |align="center"| Stun - Area |align="center"| Run - Self |align="center"| Revive - Self |Johnny Bravo |- |16 |Mojo Jojo | |The Powerpuff Girls |bgcolor="#ff0000"|Blastons |Going Bananas |align="center"| Freedom - Group |align="center"| Drain - Point |align="center"| Guard |Mojo Jojo |- |16 |Mandark | |Dexter's Laboratory |bgcolor="#ff0000"|Blastons |Leet Cheats |align="center"| Antidote |align="center"| Stun - Area |align="center"| Jump - Group |Mandark |- |20 |Grim | |The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy |bgcolor="#0000ff"|Adaptium |Things Look Grim |align="center"| Health - Group |align="center"| Run - Group |align="center"| Revive - Group |Grim |- |20 |Dexter | |Dexter's Laboratory |bgcolor="#0000ff"|Adaptium |Lab Monkeys |align="center"| Rocket - Self |align="center"| Sneak - Group |align="center"| Recall - Self |Dexter |- |20 |Vilgax | |Ben 10 & Ben 10: Alien Force |bgcolor="#ffff00"|Cosmix |Souls For Sale |align="center"| Radar |align="center"| Run - Self |align="center"| Recall - Group |Vilgax |- |20 |Swampfire | |Ben 10 & Ben 10: Alien Force |bgcolor="#ffff00"|Cosmix |Alien Abductions |align="center"| Sleep - Area |align="center"| Sleep - Cone |align="center"| Sneak - Self |Ben |- |24 |Mandy | |The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy |bgcolor="#ff0000"|Blastons |Hands Off |align="center"| Run - Group |align="center"| Treasure Finder |align="center"| Recall - Self |Mandy |- |24 |Coco | |Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends |bgcolor="#0000ff"|Adaptium |Bird Beast |align="center"| Guard |align="center"| Freedom - Group |align="center"| Stun - Area |Coco |- |24 |Mac | |Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends |bgcolor="#ff0000"|Blastons |Pack Attack |align="center"| Rocket - Self |align="center"| Sneak - Self |align="center"| Sleep - Cone |Mac |- |24 |Numbuh Three | |Codename: Kids Next Door |bgcolor="#ffff00"|Cosmix |My Monkeys! |align="center"| Sneak - Group |align="center"| Revive - Self |align="center"| Health-Group |Numbuh Three |- |28 |Hex | |Ben 10 & Ben 10: Alien Force |bgcolor="#ff0000"|Blastons |Charmed Life |align="center"| Sleep - Area |align="center"| Run - Self |align="center"| Recall - Group |Hex |- |28 |Juniper Lee | |The Life and Times of Juniper Lee |bgcolor="#0000ff"|Adaptium |Alien Totem Poll |align="center"| Jump - Self |align="center"| Leech - Point |align="center"| Snare - Target Area |Juniper Lee |- |28 |Numbuh Four | |Codename: Kids Next Door |bgcolor="#ffff00"|Cosmix |Tree Trouble |align="center"| Revive - Group |align="center"| Health - Self Area |align="center"| Drain - Area |Numbuh Four |- |28 |Ed | |Ed, Edd n Eddy |bgcolor="#ff0000"|Blastons |Royal Ed-Viser |align="center"| Sleep - Self Area |align="center"| Radar |align="center"| Snare - Self Area |Ed |- |32 |Courage | |Courage the Cowardly Dog |bgcolor="#0000ff"|Adaptium |Ring Around the Collar |align="center"| Drain - Point |align="center"| Health - Self |align="center"| Scavenge |Courage |- |32 |Samurai Jack | |Samurai Jack |bgcolor="#0000ff"|Adaptium |Plant a Seed |align="center"| Jump - Group |align="center"| Damage - Point |align="center"| Antidote |Samurai Jack |- |32 |Aku | |Samurai Jack |bgcolor="#ffff00"|Cosmix |Demon Attack |align="center"| Stun - Cone |align="center"| Bonus |align="center"| Damage - Cone |Demongo |- |32 |Humongousaur | | Ben 10: Alien Force |bgcolor="#ffff00"|Cosmix |Prehistoric Plot |align="center"| Snare - Cone |align="center"| Freedom - Self |align="center"| Damage - Area |Tetrax |- Category: Game Elements Category:Nanos Category:Nano Powers Category: Game Elements Category:Nanos Category:Nano Powers